


The Tiring Video Shoot

by MyMellody19



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - I Write Sins Not Tragedies (video), Fluffy Ending, I just want to watch Ryan Ross squirm, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Omorashi, Ryden, maybe next time, no smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMellody19/pseuds/MyMellody19
Summary: The guys go to the place where they shoot their first music video (I Write Sins Not Tragedies). "The director seems pretty cool, I guess." Bet you'll be hating him by the time this is over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. I'm alive. I'm working on part ten for WTTAGI and part two for SWROD, but I wanted to give you a little treat. It's not much, but it's what I've been doing on the side. Hope you enjoy!

*Brendon’s POV*

 

Well, today’s the day of our very first video shoot. With all the success of our first hit song, we were called to make a music video for it. There’s only one problem though. Ryan and I were both sick with the flu, I had a high fever, and I was ditching graduation for this. Not that it really matters. It’s not like it’s important to me anyway. Once I got there with Brent, Ryan and Spencer, I began to feel a bit nauseous. Good thing Ryan knows to carry mints at all times. We met up with the director, who looked like he was more than happy to direct this video with us. He said to us, “Hi, guys!” We all responded and he extended his hand out to us. “I’m Shane. I’m going to be directing your very first music video. How exciting.” Yeah, exciting how we’re shooting a music video at an old church.

I said, “Yeah. Pretty exciting.” I turned to Ryan and asked him for a couple mints. He gave me a few and it calmed my nausea for a little while. I noticed that Ryan had been drinking a lot of water. I asked him, “You feeling okay, Ry?”

Ryan replied, “Oh yeah. I’m fine. Just keeping myself hydrated.” I of course bought it because it’s hot out and nobody wants to pass out because of the heat. We all got to meet the rest of the people who were shooting with us. They all seemed nice at first, but I guess it’s because this is probably the only time they’ll ever see us. Well, unless we ever shoot a video with each other again. The shoot was okay at first, but it made me extremely nauseous and I ended up hurling between takes. Ryan came over with some water and was comforting me because he knew how sick I was and he felt bad. As he was rubbing my back, he said, “I’m so sorry you’re sick. The heat and all the moving around must be getting to you. Poor thing.” 

“It’s okay, Ry. It’s not your fault.” I smiled and wrapped my arm around him. This made Ryan blush, which is really cute. I asked, “You’re probably gonna spoil me when we get home, huh?”

He said, “Well, of course. You spoil me when I’m sick, so it’s only fair.”

I replied, “You rarely ever get sick though.” Well, except for right now. I heard a quiet whimper coming from Ryan and I felt him shift in discomfort. I didn’t want to ask him what was wrong because I’m pretty sure it’s nothing too serious. When we were walking back into the church, I noticed that Ryan had to stop pretty frequently and he was holding himself. It wasn’t anything that I paid close attention to. We were greeted by Spencer with Brent nowhere in sight. He’s most likely chatting it up with some of the extras, if anything. Spencer noticed that Ryan was fidgeting a lot and that worried me. I hope I didn’t make his sickness worse. He asked Ryan:

“Ry, you’re fidgeting quite a bit. You okay?”

Ryan nodded. “Y-Yeah. I’m fine.” Spencer didn’t seem to buy it. He said, “Spencer, I’m _fine!_ Honest!” 

Spencer shook his head. “You’re fidgeting and you keep on grabbing yourself. Do you need to go?” Ryan nodded in embarrassment. He said, “Okay. I’ll talk to Shane and see if he’ll let you.” He went back in to talk to the director, then came back out dissatisfied.

“What’d he say, Spence?” I asked.

He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Shane’s not gonna let him go.” What?! That’s insane! He can’t do that. Spencer turned to Ryan and said, “Ry, I’m sorry, but you’re gonna have to hold it until the end of the shoot…and the pictures afterwards.”

Ryan sighed. “Fine. How much longer do we have left?”

“Brent said we should be done in about an hour, hour and a half. You can wait that long, can’t you?” he said. Ryan shrugged and looked at Spencer with discomfort in his eyes. I can’t bear to see him like this. Spencer hugged Ryan. “Try to, ‘kay?” He nodded and we went back in to finish up whatever we had left to shoot, which wasn’t much. Well…there were people who kept on messing up, so that was pretty frustrating. I looked back and saw that Ryan was getting impatient, but I know that it won’t do him any good to ask if he could go. The director walked over to where he was and asked him:

“Is everything alright, Ryan? You’ve been really squirming around this whole take. Mind telling me what’s the matter?”

Ryan shook his head. “I’m having a bit of a situation and I really need to go take care of it.” He rubbed his stomach and shifted around in discomfort. Ryan added, “My stomach is really hurting right now.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Situation? What do you mean? And I’m sorry your stomach’s hurting.” Ryan held up his hand and gave him the universal sign for “toilet”. The director responded with, “Oh…you need to go to the bathroom. Right?” I heard a whimper escape from Ryan’s mouth as he nodded quickly and threw his hands down to hold himself. He said, “We are almost done with this whole shoot and we’re going to be starting to take pictures in a few minutes. After that’s all done, you’re free to go.” 

“Sir, I don’t know if I can wait that long,” he replied quietly.

Shane said lowly, “Ryan, you should’ve gone earlier.”

Ryan glared at him. “Well, I’m sorry people were holding up in the bathroom so I couldn’t go!” He begged him, “Shane, _please_ let me go. It’s an emergency and I don’t think you’d want to clean it up if anything happens.”

“We only have a short amount of time left to shoot. Can you wait ‘til then?” he asked. Ryan shook his head. He sighed. “Ryan, I’m sorry, but we have a lot to get done, so you’re going to have to hold it in until we’re done.” I walked over to where they were and rubbed Ryan’s back to comfort him. Shane said to me, “Hey there, Brendon! What do you ne--?” Ryan cut him off and said quickly:

“Shane, I’m feeling extremely nauseated.”

I said, “I need you to let Ryan go use the restroom, please.”

He replied, “I already told him that we have a lot to get done so he’s gonna have to wait.” He added, “I’m glad you’re looking out for him, but we can’t have everyone running around and then end up having to find people.” Brent walked over and Shane said to him, “If you’re gonna tell me to let Ryan use the bathroom, the answer is _no_. Pass that on to your drummer boy.” He said to Ryan, “There’s a trashcan over there if you’re feeling like you’re about to puke.” I gave him the small trashcan and sure enough, he threw up, but it was mostly liquid because of all the water he drank. It looks like he couldn’t keep some of it down. Shane was speechless. “Boy…you weren’t kidding when you said you were feeling nauseous.”

I held his hair back with one hand and rubbed his back with the other. “Are you going to let him use the bathroom?”

Shane narrowed his eyes. “ _No_. We have too much to do. He can go when we’re done.”

“Sir, this is insane. You can’t just prevent people from using the bathroom.” My tone was low and impatient. Ryan put the trash can down and washed his mouth out with some of the water he was carrying around, then popped a few mints. I asked him, “You feeling okay, Ry?” He nodded. Before walking back with Ryan, I said to Shane, “If anything happens to Ryan because you wouldn’t let him go, _you’re_ cleaning it up.”

Brent began walking away snickering because he thought this was funny. I shot him a death glare and he stopped right then and there. Ryan just stayed quiet for the rest of the shoot and the pictures. Every few minutes or so, I looked back at him to see if he was okay, but I knew he was getting worse and I wouldn’t be able to help him. It was all in the way his knees buckled and the way he squeezed his legs together tightly. I thought this director was going to be cool, but boy, was I wrong. All the other people including the director all went home and we were left to our own demise. Well, at least until we decide to drive back home. When we walked back into the church we shot in, I noticed Ryan’s knees gave out underneath him and he sunk to the floor holding himself and shaking. He whimpered and said quietly, “Oh my god, I’m about to lose it. I’m about to lose it. I don’t wanna lose it right here.”

I went over to him and told him, “Ryan, it’s okay. We’re not gonna laugh. Just go.” He shook his head and began to tear up. I rubbed his back gently to help him relax because he was so tensed up. I whispered, “Relax.” I saw tears rolling down his cheeks and his cheeks were red like my coat because he was straining himself and refusing. My voice was quiet when I said, “Come on, Ry. Let it out and relax.”

Ryan shook his head. “N-No…I don’t want to.” 

“Please go, Ryan. I don’t want you hurting yourself,” I whispered. “Besides, this is your only option right now.” When I carefully took one of his hands away from where he was grabbing, I noticed he leaked a bit. I rubbed the top of his hand with my thumb and continued to rub his back with my other hand. “You’re so tense. _Relax_. I know this is embarrassing, but it’ll be over quickly.”

“I don’t want to go all over the floor, Brendon. I really don’t.” He heard the sound of water dripping from somewhere in the church and he let go all over the floor, sniffling and weeping in embarrassment. At first it splattered loudly against the floorboards and his body shook badly, which made them rattle. He said over and over, “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m sorry.” I pulled him closer to me to make this not as embarrassing for him. By the time he was done, his off-black slacks were soaked completely and there was a huge steaming puddle underneath him. I helped Ryan up to his feet and he continued to cry on my shoulder. I heard him say, “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t take it anymore and I made a mess like a child. I couldn’t hold it anymore…I’m so so sorry!”

My voice was gentle when I replied, “Ryan, don’t be sorry. You had to go sometime.” I wiped away his tears with my gloved hands. “And before you ask if you got any of that on me, none of it did, so don’t worry.”

He breathed in a few sobs. “I-I’m really sorry. You probably think I’m gross now.”

Spencer came over and rubbed his shoulders. “It’s okay. No need to apologize. It’s not your fault you couldn’t hold it anymore.” He took him from me and comforted him. “Nobody would blame you anyway. That director was a dick.” He asked him, “At least you don’t have to go anymore and you feel better, right?” Ryan nodded, sniffling. Spencer gently rubbed Ryan’s back. “Then there’s no need to be embarrassed. And you’re not gross for it either. Accidents happen.” To our surprise, Brent came over and saw the huge puddle that was on the floor. Brent asked in confusion:

“Whoa…what happened? Is everyone okay?”

I explained gently, “Well, not exactly.”

“What’s going on?”

Spencer asked him, “You know how Ryan’s been squirming around all day during the shoot?”

Brent nodded. “Yeah, I noticed something was going on with him, but I didn’t think too much of it.” He asked, “What happened exactly? I was in the bathroom and I didn’t see anything.”

He whispered in his ear, “ _Ryan had an accident_.” Brent looked at Spencer wide-eyed and comforted Ryan, who was still weeping out of embarrassment. Spencer added, “Brent, whatever you do, please don’t tease him about it, okay? He’s super embarrassed right now and if you tease him, it’ll make it worse.” 

Brent held Ryan close and said quietly, “Aawww, Ry, it’s okay. Don’t be upset.”

“Why not? Why _shouldn’t_ I be upset?” Ryan asked in a shaky voice. He muttered, “I bet if you saw it, you’d be laughing at me right now. I’m surprised you’re not.”

He replied, “Ryan, I wouldn’t laugh at you. I’d poke fun at you, but I wouldn’t laugh at you.” He added, “You must feel a lot better though. How come you didn’t go earlier?”

Ryan answered, “Because that _stupid director_ wouldn’t let me! I tried to tell him that I needed to go, but he wouldn’t listen to me!” 

Brent said lowly, “I know, I know. But at least you don’t have to go anymore.” Ryan blushed wildly and nodded in agreement. Brent took his hat off and ruffled up his hair. “Felt good, huh?”

“Actually…yeah. It felt really good. I almost didn’t want to stop,” Ryan replied giggling. “My underwear’s really sticky and gooey.” Brent blushed profusely at Ryan’s comment and gave him back to me. Ryan whispered in my ear, “Hey, Bden, maybe I can give you a little more than soup and fluids when we get home.” I chuckled and whispered back:

“I’m totally down for doing something here before we go home. After you clean yourself up first, of course. Don’t want you catching a cold.”

Ryan giggled. “Of course.” We walked over to the closet that everyone kept their things in and he grabbed his stuff so he could go change in the bathroom. When I saw the door cracked open, I knew that it was okay for me to go in and close it right behind me. It looked like Ryan put his soiled clothes in a separate bag and he wasn’t wearing any pants. He said to me, “Hi there, Beebs.” I walked over to him and felt the fabric of the underwear he was wearing. Ryan batted his lashes at me. “You find out new things every day.” Yeah, and I just found out he wears that really cute underwear that’s super soft.

I smirked. “I will say these are very cute and fit you well.” Ryan got down on his hands and knees and showed me what they looked like from behind. I looked at him in awe and blushed. I thought, _My god, he has a great ass_. _I never noticed how nice it looks until now_. Probably because he always covers up. Not that it’s a bad thing. I gave his behind a nice pat and heard him snicker. “What’s so funny?”

“My god, you act like I’m so fragile.”

I said, “Well…you _did_ just wet yourself and you were crying out of embarrassment. So of course I’m being extra careful with you.”

Ryan replied, “Yeah, that’s true. It did feel really good though. I just didn’t want you to see me do that because I didn’t want you thinking I was gross.”

“Why would I think you’re gross?” I asked confused. He shrugged and I sighed. “Ryan, you do realize I’m gonna like you no matter what, right?” He nodded. I continued, “There’s no need to be embarrassed then. Accidents happen to everyone.”

“It’s embarrassing though…especially when it’s front of someone you like.”

I patted his back. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve had my fair share of accidents too.” I whispered, “I just wanted to tell you that because I feel bad. I’m really sorry that the director was an asshole. I thought he’d be at least a little understanding, but I guess not.”

He sighed. “It’s fine. He probably wanted this to happen anyway. I wanted to just do it right there in front of him, but I couldn’t work up the courage or the nerve to do that.”

“At least he’s gone now and we’ll make sure to never get him again.” So much for the first time shooting a music video. I handed Ryan the pants he was going to put on and asked, “You wanna cuddle when we get home? I think that’ll make you feel better.” He slid his pants up and nodded. “Alright. I love your cuddles. Especially when I’m sick. They make me feel better.”

Ryan pinched my cheeks and kissed my forehead. “Bet some nice soup along with cuddles will help us both beat this flu.” 

I laughed. “You don’t have it as bad as I do though.” I saw Ryan gather his things and I said to him, “Let’s go catch up with the dynamic duo out there. It’s Brent’s turn to drive us back.” We walked back out to meet up with Spencer and Brent and we were all on our way back to the place we shared. By the time we got back, we were exhausted. Ryan and I went into the bedroom we share, changed into some comfortable clothes and he flopped onto his bed. I sat down next to him and rubbed his stomach. “You feeling okay, Ryro?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.”

“Wanna cuddle? Your bed’s super soft,” I said as I got under the covers. He got under the covers with me and smiled. I asked, “Is that a ‘yes’?” He nodded. “Good.” Ryan snuggled up to me and eventually fell asleep in my arms. I thought, _He looks so cute when he’s sleeping_. _I don’t get to see this very often_. Probably because he always pulls the covers over his head. I looked under the covers to notice he was just wearing a big baggy short-sleeved shirt and nothing much more. Leaves a lot to the imagination. I trailed a hand down to his hip and kept it there. I looked at him resting his head against a pillow and I smiled. “So cute.” We may have had to deal with a mean director and long hours of shooting time, but it was all worth it.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day after the video shoot and Ryan decides to work on some more stuff in their apartment. He gets too occupied into his work and he ends up paying a price for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm sorry I kinda died. I didn't forget about y'all. This is just a little short and sweet. Hope you enjoy. ^.^

*Ryan’s POV*

 

I still can’t believe I had an accident like a child after the shoot. But at least nobody thinks of me any differently and it’s all over now. I got up from bed, being careful not to wake up Brendon, and I got some coffee going for the four of us. Once the coffee was done, I poured myself a cup and added creamer, milk and sugar to it. I then remembered that I still had a few things to work on, so I got out my beat-up notebook and started writing song lyrics and tabs, taking sips of my coffee every now and then. 

A few hours passed and I just realized that I didn’t go to the bathroom at all. Well, not since last night. I probably should, but I have too much to do, so I guess that will have to wait for right now. Brent finally got up and I said, “Morning, Brent. I made us all some coffee.”

Brent gave me a lazy smile and pulled his messy hair back into a ponytail. “Thanks, man.” He sat by me and noticed that I was very consumed into my work. Brent said to me, “Hey...umm...about last night. I’m really sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

He sighed. “I was in the bathroom and I didn’t realize how long you’d been waiting...I feel awful.”

I chuckled softly. “Brent, I’m not mad, okay? I was being stupid, drank too many fluids and couldn’t exactly excuse myself to go...so it’s only natural that I couldn’t hold it anymore and went in my pants.” I noticed Brent blushing beet red, which made me blush as a result. I gulped. “You...you liked it, didn’t you?”

Brent replied sheepishly, “You looked adorable. It wasn’t anything more than that.” He added, “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell anyone.”

“Better not, or I’ll tell everyone about what you do in your room.”

 

 

*Later that day…*

 

I was taking a break from working on tabs and such when I noticed that my stomach felt heavier than usual. As soon as I touched it, the dreaded reminder that I didn’t go this morning alerted me, so I just gave in and walked over to the bathroom. It was being used, obviously, so I had to knock on the door. I heard someone yell back:

“It’s occupied!”

Man, I could recognize that voice anywhere. It’s a mix of sleepy and sassy...Spencer’s in the bathroom. I groaned. “Spencer, I really need to use it.”

Spencer replied, “I thought you used it this morning.”

“No, I forgot to...there was a lot of work I needed to get done and I completely forgot,” I said as I was holding myself. I added, “Spence, I’m sorry, but I really need to go.”

“I’m using it though!”

I begged, “Please hurry...I don’t know how much longer I can wait.” I heard water running from the kitchen, so that wasn’t making this any easier. Brendon walked to the living room, completely unaware that I was in the hall waiting for my friend to come out of the bathroom. Spencer opened up the door, which made me jump and almost completely lose it. He began to say:

“Ryan, I’m sorry for hol…”

Spencer got cut off by me sinking to my knees, having a full-blown accident, and trying not to cry. He picked me up off the floor and pulled me into a bear hug. “Ryan, I’m so sorry for holding up in the bathroom...I didn’t realize how long you’ve been waiting.”

I sniffled. “It’s okay...I just don’t want it to get all over you.” Right as soon as I was done, I almost immediately started bawling. I said to Spencer, “I’m so sorry...I tried to wait...but I didn’t know that my bladder was still sensitive from last night.”

“Hey, hey, hey. Accidents happen,” he said as he was rubbing my back. Spencer gave me a friendly peck on the cheek. “I’ll let you get me back.”

I shook my head. “N-No...I could never bring myself to do that to you.” I sunk to the floor to look down in shame. “What’s with me?” I got up and got some cleaning supplies to get my mess cleaned up. My god, this is humiliating. I’m supposed to be an adult now. Once I was done cleaning up the mess I made, I cleaned myself up, got into some dry clothes and threw my dirty clothes in the wash in shame.

 

*Brendon’s POV*

 

The door swung open and I saw Ryan slump back into bed, not even looking at me. I wonder what happened because he rarely ever gets like this. I gently massaged his back and stroked his hair. I sat up and asked, “Hey, Ryan...everything okay?”

Ryan muttered, “I don’t think I can even look at you right now...I’m disgusting.” I looked at him confused. He sat up and covered his face. “I forgot to use the bathroom this morning because I had too much work to do...and when I finally decided to go, Spencer was in the bathroom...you can probably guess the rest.” He started crying again and all I could do was comfort him to let him know everything’s okay. Ryan sniffled. “I-I wet myself like a child...it’s embarrassing. I really tried to wait, I swear.”

I said gently, “Ry, it happens to everyone. I swear, you’re not gross for having that happen. Stop beating yourself up over it.”

“Well...I’m supposed to be an adult and…”

I cut him off. “Ryan. Old people have accidents all the time. It happens to literally everyone. Some more than others...and it’s normal.” I wrapped my arms around him. “You’re still Ryan.” I nuzzled him and patted his back. 

Ryan chuckled. “I could use cuddles.” And that’s basically all we did for a while. Until Ryan decided to nap. I walked out to where Ryan was working on stuff and he made a lot of progress on whatever he had planned for us to possibly play. So I guess he was too occupied with this to do much else. I don’t even think he ate at all. All I saw was an empty mug. I shook my head and laughed to myself. He really is adorable.


End file.
